


Wasn't Expecting That

by Da_good_stuff69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_good_stuff69/pseuds/Da_good_stuff69
Summary: Iwaizumi wasn't expecting any of this to happen tonight. He was just hoping for a normal night, but he wasn't complaining. In fact he was hoping for a replay.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time with a story like this so I hope you enjoy.

Iwaizumi let out a sigh when he opened the door, already knowing what this was about. He knew what was going to happen the moment he agreed to leave Ushijima alone with Oikawa. He knew what it was about. He knew how it was going to end, yet he did nothing to stop it and save his dorm-mate from Oikawa's harsh words. He moved out of the way to allow the other to walk in. Though Ushijima was never the best at expressing himself, it was easy to tell something was bothering him. Iwaizumi knew it was best to leave it, but at the same time he knew Ushijima was best getting this off his chest. Ushijima walked in without a word and took a seat on their sofa. Iwaizumi closed the door, waiting for something.  
"Iwaizumi?" Ushijima suddenly spoke, surprising the one it was directed at. "Had I done something wrong?" The air became thick as Iwaizumi thought over what to say. He moved over to sit next to the other. With a small sigh. This wasn't what he was expecting when he went to college. He wasn't expecting to have a roommate. He wasn't expecting to run into Ushijima that night. He wasn't expecting for the guy to be kicked out by his old roommate. He wasn't expecting to feel the need to help. Yet he did. Something about Ushijima that night was different. It was all just unexpected.  
He had no idea why he invited Ushijima to spend the night, or why he asked him to stay afterwards. It was an in the moment decision. One that Iwaizumi regrets. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem, but Iwaizumi had left out one thing... Oikawa visited him often. This meant that those two would meet by chance every single time, and Oikawa had always complained. At first it was okay. It was the same old Oikawa, but then he noticed something...  
"What do you have a crush on him or something? You care too much about his opinion," "Yes," "....wait what?" "I do like Oikawa, romantically." "Oh... Good for you...."  
That was to the last thing he was expecting to hear. It had only gotten worse from there. Ushijima took every chance he could to get Oikawa's approval in some way. It irked Iwa how Oikawa had acted so shallow. In the end, Ushijima decided to just confess. He was confident and believed he'd won Oikawa over, but Iwaizumi knew better. He knew Oikawa had only been playing games. Looking at the one next to him right now, Iwa couldn't understand why he'd been rejected. He knew Oikawa hated him, but Ushijima really wasn't that bad. Spending time with him the way he has, Iwaizumi knew that Ushijima just had trouble understanding things the way others did. He took things literally. Oikawa may have found it annoying, but Iwa thought it was somewhat adorable in a way. He couldn't understand how someone could hate him. With the smallest smile on his face, Iwaizumi spoke.  
"You did a lot wrong," he admitted. Ushijima looked away, feeling as if he had failed a task he knew was impossible to complete.  
"But, you did them in your own way. You did them like you, and it was kind of cute to watch," Iwa admitted.  
Ushijima's eyes flew open as he turned to Iwaizumi, and it was at that point Iwaizumi realised what he'd confessed something he shouldn't have.  
"You think I'm... Cute?" There was a pause between them as Iwa collected his thoughts. Just as he'd opened his mouth to speak, Ushijima had cut in.  
"How can I be cute? I don't understand," the confused look he gave had Iwa melting.  
"That right there!" He yelled out, making Ushijima jump in his seat, even more confused now than he was before and it drove Iwaizumi crazy.  
"Just forget I said anything, okay?" He sighed, looking away in hopes of calming himself. An attempt that, thanks to Ushijima, had failed.  
"I believe you're the cute one Iwa," suddenly a blush came over Iwaizumi. He looked at the other with the best angry look he could manage. "I'm not cute," he said in the most threatening tone he could muster, but of course, Ushijima hadn't fully processed that and continued.  
"But you are. I don't understand why you don't believe me," he spoke softly, not at all understanding the situation. Still, Iwaizumi hoped he could convince Ushijima to stop before it got out of hand.  
"Don't call me that again."  
"Why not?"  
"Because that's not something you're meant to say to your friends, Ushijima," Iwa desperately tried to stop the other, face burning bright red. He couldn't handle this for too much longer. He really wished he didn't react this way to such a simple thing, but after some teasing between Oikawa, Makki, Mattsun and himself, it became horrifyingly clear how easily he could end up in such a bad situation. Back then it was just a simple joke and the people he was around didn't have a problem with it. Now However... Ushijima was a completely different story. He needed to fix this and make sure Ushijima would never cause this again.  
"You say that to people you like, not to your friends," he said in a measured tone while calming his thoughts. He didn't even think this situation could have gotten any worse.  
"But you called me cute, didn't you?" Iwa froze up, suddenly very aware of what he just did. "Iwaizumi, do you like me?" Iwa blushed at the other’s question. He'd really hoped he'd never have to answer this question. Especially not to Ushijima himself.  
Not knowing what else to do, Iwaizumi got up, mumbling out excuses before leaving to his room. He needed to be alone right now. He needed to sort out his thoughts.  
"Iwaizumi, you're hard." And that was all that needed to be said before he'd run out of the room, hiding his crotch the best he could, slamming the door behind him. He stayed silent for a bit, straining his ears to see if he could hear what Ushijima was doing. There was a moment of silence, then the main door opening and closing. Seems Ushijima needed some alone time. That was fine to Iwaizumi though, he needed some himself.  
He slowly moved over to his bed, suddenly very conscious of the throbbing feeling in-between his legs. He took a seat at the end of his bed and looked down to survey the situation. Ushijima hadn't lied when he'd said Iwaizumi was hard. He let go of a breath, already knowing what he had to do. With a plan in mind, he quickly moved to unbuckle his pants, allowing the bulge to become even more apparent. With a sigh of relief, Iwaizumi removed his dick from his boxers, allowing it to stand at full height. Without even second guessing his actions, he wrapped his right hand around himself, letting out a little whine and the sudden feeling. He slowly began to pump his hand up and down, closing his eyes and letting his imagination take over.  
In his mind he saw the one and only Ushijima, his body, over him, and then he heard it. That one word that shook him to his core. Ushijima calling him his cute little boy bounced in his mind over and over as his movements became faster and more desperate. His breathing became fast as he felt the pressure start to build up in the pit of his stomach. He let out a low groan, biting his lip in hopes to muffle the noise. That was when he remembered, he was alone. He didn't have to contain himself. With that realisation now in play, he let it all out. He began moaning as he pleasured himself, thrusting up into his hand now as well. His head leaned back, mouth wide open as he moaned out for Ushijima, finally ready to finish off. He opened his eyes slightly not wanting to come at the mental image he'd given himself and feel even more guilty. The light burnt his eyes slightly and he closed them again, letting out another moan. Then he remembered something. He left the door closed and lights off. Where was the light coming from?  
His eyes opened at an alarming rate as the panic set in and he curled his legs up, tucking them into himself to hide his erection. He looked over to the door, horrified to see who it was.  
Right there in his doorway, was the owner of the name he was just moaning out a few moments prior. He was standing there, face unreadable, phone in one hand, holding the door knob in the other. Iwaizumi glared, angry at him.  
"Why didn't you knock?" He growled out angrily. Then he thought over the more important question, fear taking hold.  
"How long have you been watching me?" He was almost fearful to hear the answer to that, afraid Ushijima now knows he uses him as a jerk off material.  
"I've been here a while," suddenly, fear hit home. Iwaizumi's eyes flew open at the realisation that he not only messed up, he probably completely ruined his friendship. How would Ushijima see him now? Iwaizumi stared down at the floor, vision blurring as tears formed and fell from his eyes. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to even consider the idea of losing Ushijima. Especially not because of this. He tried to stop, to prevent the tears from falling. He needed to calm down. There were many things he needed to do, but couldn't figure out how. He closed his eyes, letting the tears fall. There was nothing he could do now. It was over.  
Suddenly there was something warm touching Iwaizumi's cheek. His eyes shot open to see Ushijima leaning down in front of him, licking the tears off of his face. For a moment, everything stopped.  
"I may not know exactly what to do, but I'll do my best to give you everything you were just hoping for." Iwaizumi was stuck. In his mind, thousands of thoughts were buzzing around. Ushijima... There was a sudden pressure on Iwaizumi's lips as Ushijima went right in for a kiss. Iwaizumi hadn't even fully processed what was happening before kissing back desperately. He moved his hand to the back of Ushijima's head, pulling him in and licking the others lips.  
"Open up for me?" He asked, panting against the others lips. Ushijima, not quite understanding, opened his mouth slightly. The second Iwaizumi got the chance, his tongue slipped into the others mouth and began exploring every inch while he could. Ushijima let out a small noise of shock, soon swallowed up by Iwaizumi's hungry kisses. This was all very new to Ushijima, and he hadn't known what to expect. Feeling a little overwhelmed, he pulled away to catch his breath.  
Iwaizumi paused, staring at the other in fear of crossing a line. Ushijima looked at him with an apologetic face.  
"Sorry Iwaizumi. I was not quite ready for that one. I'm not sure what to do here," he admitted. At that Iwaizumi smiled pulling him in a bit more.  
"Do you want me to help you?" It wasn't long after that Ushijima found himself laid on Iwa's bed, completely unclothed and exposed. He watched as Iwaizumi kissed along his torso, one hand at his own ass, stretching it for the events to come. Ushijima watched him intently, looking at every little reaction, every hitch of breath, every moan when he'd hit a good spot in the process. It intrigued him.  
"I don't understand. Why are you doing that?" He asked, grabbing a light hold over Iwaizumi's wrist. Iwaizumi moaned, moving his hips to adjust.  
"How else- do you expect to- fit inside me?" Iwaizumi answered through struggling breaths. Knowing Ushijima still wouldn't understand, and not wanting to scare him again he continued to explain.  
"I'm not having you take it. You won't understand and it might just set you off. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do," he sat up on top of Ushijima, slowly removing his shirt to put on a show for the other.  
Ushijima gulped, he had more than a basic run down over the phone by Tendou just a while ago. He knew what was about to happen. He watched intently as Iwaizumi got undressed in front of him. Seeming so eager for this. Soon after, Iwaizumi was over his cock, lining himself up slowly preparing himself for this. He let go of a slow breath as he lowered himself on top of Ushijima, feeling as the tip pressed into him. He moved slowly, allowing himself to completely adjust to this sensation. Ushijima felt electricity shoot through his body the more Iwaizumi took him in. He watched slowly as his body shook at the new feeling. Iwaizumi let out a sigh when he'd finally reached the bottom, surprised he could fit all of Ushijima inside of him. He breathed heavily looking down at Ushijima with a grin.  
"How are you holding up there?" He asked, waiting for his body to turn the pain into pleasure. He loved seeing the look on Ushijima's face. It practically screamed virgin being touched for the first time. Iwaizumi was so glad he could make Ushijima feel this way.  
"I want to feel.... More?" He responded, completely unsure of himself. Iwaizumi chuckled with a nod of his head noting how he was feeling better now.  
"I'll help you with that," he spoke, rolling his hips slightly. Ushijima instantly reacted, head falling back as he let out a low moan. Not familiar with the noise, Ushijima moved his hand up to cover his mouth. Iwa grinned, moving Ushijima's hand.  
"Want something even better?" At that, Ushijima had to stop and think. The look Iwaizumi gave him told him he'd like it, and he trusted Iwa. Giving the Iwa a slow nod, Iwaizumi slowly lifted himself up on his knees before plunging back down, swallowing every inch of Ushijima in one swift motion. Ushijima gasped, letting his mouth fall open. Iwa didn't waste much time before bouncing up and down again, watching carefully for Ushijima's reaction and loving it. The two continued like this, Iwa bouncing on Ushijima's cock while the latter struggled to comprehend how good it made him feel. Iwaizumi decided to up the level a little bit. He reached out his hands, grabbing a firm hold of Ushijima's chest. The other let out a gasp at the contact, looking at Iwaizumi confused. Then he understood.  
Iwaizumi placed a finger over each nipple, lightly rubbing the sensitive skin. Ushijima's back arched up at the sensation as he let out a shout, suddenly cumming uncontrollably. Iwaizumi moaned, feeling Ushijima paint his insides. Iwaizumi pulled himself off of the other, and moved to the side with a small frown. He still hadn't managed to cum yet. With a sigh he grabbed the base once more and began to pump it up and down again. He let out a slow breathe feeling the semen slowly trickle down his insides. The mere thought of Ushijima being inside him was pushing him over the edge. Before reaching his peak and finally being able to release, a hand grabbed a hold of his. He jumped at the sudden contact, looking to the owner of the hand. Ushijima looked almost pained and iwaizumi couldn't tell why  
"Was I not good enough?" He asked With an almost disappointed look. Iwaizumi figured it out. He quickly jumped into defence.  
"No! I've never been able to come from just my ass. That's why I usually top," he explained watching Ushijima cringe.  
"You make it sound like you do this all the time," he spoke, not at all liking the idea of others touching Iwaizumi like that, but all the other could do was shrug.  
Iwaizumi wasn't willing to admit he'd go from one night stand to the other trying to deal with the sexual frustration he'd felt living with Ushijima, especially not after that guy is completely naked right in front of him. Without properly answering, Ushijima was able to piece it together and he did not like it one bit. Without thinking he had moved on top of Iwaizumi, straddling him.  
"If I can't make you cum by putting it in then..." He lined himself up, not listening to Iwaizumi yelling at him to stop, and in one swift motion had put Iwaizumi all the way in. Not at all prepared for the pain, Ushijima let out a horrific shout, tears collecting in his eyes. Iwaizumi moved his hands to Ushijima's hips, circling his thumbs around them lightly. He hadn't known what suddenly took over Ushijima like that, but he wasn't going to complain, mainly because he hadn't gotten the time to before Ushijima was slowly lifting himself up. Iwaizumi waited patiently as Ushijima let his body adjust the best he could, concerned.  
"Ushi, you don't have to force yourself," he whispered soothingly, giving his collarbone a little nibble. Ushijima sat himself back down on Iwaizumi, pain written on his face. He let out a low groan as he laid his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, letting out a shuddering breath.  
"How were you not hurt?" He asked in a low voice. Iwaizumi let go of a chuckle before explaining how he'd done it in a calm, soothing voice wanting nothing more than to distract Ushijima's mind from the pain. Once finally going through it, Ushijima nodded, understanding where he'd gone wrong. He gave his hips a slight wriggle to test if the pain had dulled. Instead he earned himself a loud moan from the one below him. There was a moment of silence between them. Ushijima took a moment to process what had happened, then he moved his hips once more. Another moan slipped between Iwaizumi's lips and now, Ushijima understood. Noting how the pain had subsided, Ushijima pushed Iwaizumi down by the shoulders forcing him to lay on the bed.  
"My turn," he whispered before connecting their lips in a kiss. This time however, Ushijima was running the show. Their tongues fought for dominance as their bodies clashed over and over. Loud moans escaped them both only managing to arouse the other even more. Iwaizumi let his hands wander over the soft skin on Ushijima's torso, desperate for any contact. Ushijima was moving his hips up and down needing to feel any kind of friction.  
"Ushi," Iwaizumi huskily whispered out into the other ear as a warning. Ushijima grunted in response, also close to the end.  
"Can we cum… together?" Ushijima hummed his agreement knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. Iwaizumi grabbed onto Ushijima's hips once more, pulling his ass down, meeting halfway as Iwaizumi thrusted up into him. Ushijima's body shot up as he came the second time that night. He moaned out for Iwaizumi, clamping down around him. Not able to hold back anymore, Iwaizumi shot out a load of cum into Ushijima's ass, filling him up. It wasn't long until the two had collapsed onto the bed, side by side, breathing heavily. Iwaizumi looked over to Ushijima only to see he'd fallen asleep. He smiled, brushing some hair out of his face.  
"I love you Ushijima," he whispered before letting sleep take him too.


	2. Skype call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi just hoped to tell his friends about his new found relationship. He didn't ask for this!

"YOU LET HIM FUCK YOU UP THE ASS?!" Iwaizumi flinched at his phone, displaying the Skype call between him and his fellow past third years. Makki was laughing hysterically from his end as Mattsun nodded in approval at the latest news. "YOU’RE MEANT TO BE A TOP IWA! No, not just a top. THE top!" Oikawa continued to rant and it was at that point Mattsun finally spoke up.   
"I see the point, I mean you've topped all of us," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Suddenly Makki had stopped and was growling at the screen.  
"We were meant to keep that on the down-low Mattsun!" He whisper-shouted. Mattsun only shrugged, grinning.   
"Not like anyone's around to hear."  
"I've been listening to you the entire time." The three on the phone froze at the voice, watching as Iwaizumi jumped up telling Ushijima to relax and not move around so much. Suddenly Mattsun felt dread.  
"You just outed us Mattsun!" "What the hell were you THINKING?" The yelling continued for a moment before a shirtless Ushijima popped up on the screen cuddling into Iwaizumi from behind.   
"I don't see the problem. Iwaizumi is an amazing top." Everything suddenly went quiet as they all watched Iwaizumi's large roommate snuggle into him. Mattsun smiled and looked over to Makki on his screen and Makki had done the same. The two already knew what to do.   
"Well you see Ushi-buddy, it's not the fact Iwa here is a good or bad top." Makki started with a grin, already gaining a glare from Iwaizumi. Ushijima looked up at the screen tiredly but still listened anyway.  
"It's more so the idea of him being a bottom that has us," Mattsun finished for the pink-haired boy. Makki nodded and Oikawa placed his finger to his chin just trying to imagine it. Ushijima seemed to understand at that moment.   
"You've never seen him as a bottom, but you all had sex with him?" Ushijima asked a little confused. Iwa glared at him as a signal to stop, bit poor Ushijima didn't know. "You are all missing out. He made the cutest faces when he sat down on my di-"  
"OKAY!" Iwaizumi suddenly yells out, blushing harshly as he covers Ushijima's mouth. "That's enough!"   
"Oh but Iwa-chan~" Oikawa's voice broke through. The spiky-haired boy looked to his phone screen that was stood up against some pillows. "You love it when someone tells you how cute you are~," The grin on the brunette’s face told nothing but Iwaizumi's horror as what was going to happen slowly seemed to click. The faces all three of them made watching him and his boyfriend. The scheming nature these three had. It scared Iwaizumi, even if he'd never admit it.   
"Is that so?" Ushijima seemed to question Oikawa's words as he turned to look at Iwa for confirmation. The spiky-haired boy could only look away, blushing at the thought of being exposed for this.  
"Call him cute Ushi-buddy, I promise you'll like it," Makki chuckled, earning a glare from Iwaizumi. Ushijima nodded, wrapping his arm around the other.   
"Is that true? You like being called 'cute'?" He asked genuinely curious. Iwaizumi tried to resist looking at the other, willing down the blush that was covering his features.  
"He doesn't just like it Ushi-dude. He loves it sooooo much it gets him all blushy and hard~" Mattsun sung out, grinning at his screen. Iwaizumi gave his harshest glare, but it was too late. Ushijima's grip tightened, his features changing as he pulled Iwaizumi flush against him.  
"Why did you not tell me?" He glared at Iwaizumi, and the other lost all feeling of power. He looked into Ushijima's harsh stare and shuddered. He looked away, face slowly turning red uncontrollably.   
"I didn't want you to know...." He admitted, voice small and powerless. The three on the phone watched, faces dropping having not believed what they'd seen.   
"You didn't want me to know?" Ushijima repeated, earning a nod from the other. He took in a deep breath, trying to contain himself. "And why would that be?"   
"It's embarrassing... " Iwa quickly moved to cover his face, hating this side of him being shown off like this. Ushijima's eyebrows knit together at this response.   
He slowly let go of Iwaizumi and sat at the edge of the bed. Iwaizumi followed him, craving his touch. "Ushi-"  
"Down!" The sudden shout scared Iwaizumi. He sat there, not sure what to do. "Hands and knees!" Came the instructions. Iwa hesitated slightly, looking back at his phone. "Face them. Hands. Knees. Now!" Iwaizumi felt his stomach twist, taking in a breath of air. His body moved before he could stop it, there he was, on his hands and knees in front of his phone for Makki, Mattsun, and Oikawa to see as Ushijima come up behind him. Iwaizumi let out a gasp and covered his mouth when feeling Ushijima's hard member grind against his ass.  
"How about I show you real embarrassment?" Once those words left Ushijima's mouth, Iwa knew he was doomed. He turned his head to look back at Ushijima, yelling and pleading for him to reconsider. Nothing made it through to him. Ushijima laced his hands through the hem of Iwaizumi's boxers, slipping them down to hang loosely at his knees. He looked up at his phone, taking note of each of their faces. The shock was clear. A hand ran up his back and over his shoulder. He quickly looked to see what Ushijima was doing and realized he was headed for the top draw in the drawers next to his bed.  
Eyes wide Iwa put in one last plea for Ushijima to stop. Ushi spared a moment to look at the other, raising his other hand and slapping Iwaizumi's ass as hard as he could. Iwaizumi's arms buckled under him, giving way as his face fell into the covers, barely muffling his scream. A small hiccup made it past his defenses as his shoulders bounced the slightest bit. Using his arms, Iwa bundles up the covers and buried his face into the pile, hiding his expression from them. Ushijima got out the lube and put a generous amount on his fingers, slowly slipping one in. Ushijima watched carefully as Iwaizumi's body jerked forward, back arching into the bed. He nodded to himself, slipping in another finger. The moans, even though muffled, became all too audible.  
The three on the phone were silent, the situation sparking their interest. They watched as Ushijima continued to finger Iwaizumi, carefully adding another finger.   
"Oh come on Ushi-boy, bet he could fit another!" Makki suddenly shouted, making Iwa flinch, and allowing the horrible feeling to bloom when another finger was pressed against his entrance. He let panic set in as he lifted his head and turned to the other, only to feel the fingers be removed, and have Ushijima's dick slam into his hole, forcing its way inside until it was fully sheathed inside him. Iwaizumi screamed, pain erupting in his body as his cock twitched, standing fully erect between his legs. His tongue falls loosely from his mouth as the pain mixes with pleasure and a small moan escapes him. Ushijima took that as his cue.  
He started rocking his hips, slowly slipping the smallest bit out and back in again. A trail of moans made it past as Iwa let the pleasure take over fully. Makki, Mattsun, and Oikawa stared in amazement, none ever seeing this side of their friend before. None of them were sure what to do and just say in silence, watching as Ushijima lifted Iwa up by his shoulders to show everything to them. They could see how Ushijima was pounding into Iwaizumi, forcing him to bounce on his cock. They could see Iwa's hard member bouncing as it leaked precum. They definitely could see the face Iwa was making, an obvious display of how good he was being fucked, it made the others a little jealous.   
"Hey, Ushi-ushi?" Oikawa's voice suddenly sounded, as he was the first of the three to recover. Ushijima paused in his actions, looking at the screen intently. "You want to make Iwa-chan feel really good~" that sentence was the deciding factor. These four were going to make sure Iwa wouldn't be able to walk in the morning.  
After that Oikawa went through a very detailed explanation as to the best spots to hit, and Ushijima adjusted accordingly, just only managing to grind against his prostate. Iwaizumi's body flew up, pressing against Ushijima's body at the new sensation. Ushijima paused, not at all understanding what he'd done, but loved how Iwaizumi called for him in breathless moans as he ground their bodies together, searching for more friction. Ushijima looked back at the phone, looking at Oikawa with a questioning gaze. He opened his mouth as Iwaizumi reached his arms overhead to grab around Ushijima's neck.   
"Looks like cutie Iwa wants you to pound into that spot Ushi-bro~" Makki cooed loving the longing look on Iwaizumi's face. Ushijima's eyes widened as he turned his head to look at the one in his arms. Iwaizumi looked like a completely different person. He held a pleading look over his face as he pulled himself up slightly and back down, missing his prostate. Iwaizumi let out a small whine, a tiny bit of drool slipping from in between his lips. Ushijima bucked his hips slightly to test what Makki had said, only to be rewarded with a loud moan from the other. Ushijima paused again, looking down.  
"That wasn't the right spot?" He looked over to the phone again for guidance. "You changed positions, it's no longer on that angle," Oikawa shrugged, once again giving the other advice. Ushijima followed the instructions, once again grazing over that one spot, causing Iwaizumi to shout, legs shaking.  
"THERE USHI! THERE!" He screamed out, muscles tensing. Ushijima nodded grabbing onto Iwaizumi's hips and pulling him up before lowering him down again.   
"Come on Ushi-dude! Thrust that dick of yours into it at full throttle!" Mattsun ordered, the other two nodding along.   
"But I do not wish to hurt him...." Ushijima admitted head down.   
"Please Ushi? I want it to hurt~" Iwa moaned out, grinding his ass into the other cock. Ushijima moaned unable to stop himself as he lifted Iwa once more, and pulled their hips together, meeting halfway. Iwaizumi was left screaming out at the stimulation, his body growing more sensitive to Ushijima's touch. Ushijima bit his lip as he continued on, not really sure what he was doing, but knowing that Iwaizumi was enjoying it kept him from stopping to ask.  
Oikawa, Makki, and Mattsun watched as Iwaizumi's body bounced. They never thought they'd ever see Iwaizumi, their top of tops, to bottom and lose himself like this so quickly. His eyes began to roll and they all knew he was close.   
"USHIJIMAAAAAAAAAA-" he was cut off as his breath hitched and back arched, a string of cum flying across the bed. The room fell silent as all that could be heard was Iwaizumi's breathing. Ushijima just stared at the sting of cum along the bed, shocked.  
“Iwaizumi? Did you just cum?" He asked, needing confirmation. Iwaizumi nodded, unable to do much else. Now with this confirmed, the smallest smile hit Ushijima's lips. "I made you cum... With only your ass..." He stated, still not believing his own words. Iwaizumi paused, eyes wide as the realization hit. He turned his head to look at Ushijima, letting go with his arms. He opened his mouth and closed it again, not really sure what to say.  
Finally deciding to act instead, he pulled himself off of the other, turned around, and crawled back on top of him, lining his ass with the other cock. Ushi stared, confused as Iwa lowered himself onto Ushi’s dick, taking his time to feel every inch as it rubs against his walls. He wrapped his arms around the other gently and leaned back, pulling them down so that Ushijima was leaning over Iwaizumi.   
"Cum inside me?" He asked wrapping his legs around the other gently. Ushijima looked up at the phone, only to have Iwaizumi gently grab his cheek and move his face to look at him. "Please Ushi? I'll cum again too if you do," he bargained. The second Ushijima believed he could make Iwaizumi cum again, he was pounding his hips into the other at a fast pace. The three on the phone stared blankly at this, now bored of the interaction.  
Makki cleared his throat to gain the other two's attention.   
"So... I'm in a bit of a pickle," he mumbled standing up to show the tent in his underwear.  
"Makki please tell me you didn't come into the call without pants on...." Oikawa grumbled with a blush on his cheeks. To that, all he'd gotten in response was a shrug.   
"No Makki has a point. I've been jerking off for the last couple of minutes," Mattsun admits leaning back so that the others could actually see his hand moving. Makki sat back down, watching intently. At this Oikawa could only sigh before admitting he too had gotten hard watching Iwaizumi and Ushijima have at it. The three looked to each other, knowing what was about to happen. They'd done it many times in high school. Jerking off on cam to each other when they couldn't go do it in person. With Iwaizumi already at it with someone else, and Mattsun taking advantage of the situation, it wasn't long before they were all on display to each other, pumping their cocks to the sounds of each other's moans while watching each other on-screen.  
Oikawa was the first to finish off, cum falling over the camera and screen. Makki was next, moaning for Mattsun as he went. Mattsun was next, hearing his boyfriend moan for him pushing him over the edge. Finally, Ushijima let out his load inside Iwaizumi watching as the other threw his head back and came for a second time, this time covering both their stomachs. Everything fell quiet as they all fell limp, panting, then there was a small chuckle. Makki looked at the screen, barely containing himself. 

"Okay, can we make this a thing?"


End file.
